To date, a storage holder attached to, for example, a center console of a vehicle has been known (for example, JP2018-75875A). The storage holder disclosed in JP2018-75875A has a peripheral wall portion that defines a storage space in which a mobile device is held, a bottom wall portion for holding the mobile device held in the storage space, and an opening by which an upper end of the storage space is kept open. The storage holder horizontally holds the mobile device such that the display screen of the mobile device faces upward or downward. The mobile device that is horizontally held in the storage holder is charged by power being supplied from a non-contact type power feeder disposed at a lower portion.